fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Gunnthrá
, Slidr |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives =Hríd (Younger Brother) Fjorm (Younger Sister) Ylgr (Youngest Sister) |game =Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Intermission: The Rite of Blades |class = |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Ai Kayano English Carrie Keranen }} Gunnthrá is a Book II character from Fire Emblem Heroes. She is the eldest of the Niflese royal siblings. Profile With Nifl ravaged by war, Gunnthrá reaches out to the Summoner through a dream in the second intermission to rescue her sister from Múspell and its king, Surtr. She calls to the Summoner once more in Chapter 3, thanking the Summoner for rescuing her sister. She asks Order of Heroes to come to Nifl and aid them against Múspell. Gunnthrá calls to the Summoner again in Chapter 6, congratulating the Summoner for defeating two of Muspell's generals, Laevatein and Laegjarn. She then awaits the Order of Heroes in the sanctuary at Snjarhof, to the west. She calls to the Summoner one more time in Chapter 7, feeling overjoyed about her and the Summoner meeting each other soon. She then informs the Summoner that there is a ceremony in Nifl called the Rite of Frost, in which it can extinguish even the flames of Muspell. The queen of Nifl attempted to use the ritual but failed to use it fully, which she believes was in order to throw Surtr off-guard. Gunnthrá then tells the Summoner that she has one of the two artifacts: the Snjarsteinn, while the Summoner has the other artifact: the Breidablik. With the two artifacts combined, the Order of Heroes would gain the strength needed to finally defeat Surtr. However, by the time the Order of Heroes arrived at Snjarhof, Gunnthrá was ambushed and brutally attacked by Surtr. But even so, she refused to tell Surtr about her plan. Gunnthrá was then engulfed by his flames and, in her dying breath, she tells Fjorm to live and seek happiness. With her last bit of strength, she grants the Summoner her remaining power, telling them to follow the light before she succumbs to her wounds. In-Game ;Voice of Dreams :The eldest princess of Nifl, the Kingdom of Ice. A gentle and caring soul with strong maternal instincts. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Tome |Skill= Blizzard Chilling Wind }} Skills Weapon Special Passive Overall Base Set Introduced as the second Green Cavalry Mage, Gunnthrá stands out from her competition due to her ATK and SPD combo and her personal tome. Thanks to her Cavalry Mage combo, she has impressive reach and can attack just about any part of a map. Topped with her Legendary Hero status, Gunnthrá provides ample support and has strong stats overall, especially during a Wind season. For the most part, Gunnthrá can dispatch a good chuck of the Heroes meta and works well on a Cavalry Team who can deal with her own weaknesses. Gunnthrá thrives off of Debuffing enemies as her personal tome Blizzard gains power the more stat debuffs her opponents have. Combined with her unique Chilling Seal, Gunnthrá can dispatch many enemies with relative ease thanks to its ability to lower the enemy with the lowest DEF stat, regardless of their position on the map in relation to her. Gunnthrá comes with Glacies which works well with her base kit set up overall, but is inferior to better attack skills listed below. Fortress Resistance 3 synergizes with Glacies but its decrease to her ATK can be more harmful than helpful and thus is better replaced with other skill since Gunnthrá is better for offense than defense. RES Ploy 3 is a solid Skill C and will boost her damage from Blizzard due to the Res debuff it gives. Gunnthrá works well with her starting set and is capable from the get go, but she has room to inherit better skills suited for her more offensive nature. Counters Gunnthrá's low Defense makes her extremely vulnerable to the Red unit heavy meta game and prefers to avoid engaging them as much as possible. She is especially vulnerable to Distant Counter red units like Ryoma, Xander, and Black Knight, who can easily dispatch her if she attempts to attack them. Other strong Red Mages like Tharja, Lilina, Sophia, and Sanaki can dispatch her easily, though Rauðrblade+ users fear her Chilling seal a little. Skill Inherit Options Gunnthrá works well with a Gronnblade+ as her stats allow her to maximize damage and works well with Cavalry Team buffs. With her Blizzard tome or Blade tome, Glimmer works well with scaling her damage. Fury 3 is a strong staple for her damage output and the best A skill overall. If running on a Cavalry Team, Hone Cavalry is a great option for synergy. Reposition is her best Support skill option for utility and unit placement manipulation. Her preferred Sacred Seals would be any that increase her offensive prowess. Heavy Blade works well with her Debuffing abilities to help speed up her charges. Quotes ''Heroes'' :Gunnthrá/Heroes Quotes Etymology In Norse Mythology, Gunthrá is the name of one of the eleven rivers of Élivágar, the ice rivers that flow in the Ginnungagap. Her Japanese name, Slidr, is the name of another of the Élivágar rivers. Trivia *Gunnthrá shares her English voice actress, Carrie Keranen, with Irma and L'Arachel. *Both Hríd and Ylgr were hinted long before their reveal by Gunnthrá due to her unit dialogue where she mentioned having siblings/sisters, despite only having Fjorm revealed at the time of her release. Gallery Gunnthrá Fight.png Gunnthrá Skill.png Gunnthrá Damaged.png Portrait Gunnthra Heroes.png|Gunnthrá's portrait in Fire Emblem Heroes. Gunnthra.png|Gunnthrá's appearance in a cutscene. Gunnthrá FEH sprite.png|Gunnthrá's sprite Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable characters